


Breathe in (and let myself go)

by B_August



Series: Cloud of Dust [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_August/pseuds/B_August
Summary: When all's said and done (and the dust settles) in Jason's pov.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Everyone
Series: Cloud of Dust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605676
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	Breathe in (and let myself go)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back! 
> 
> This is most likely the last one in this series.
> 
> No beta, just vibe checked by my aunt

It was a simple thing.

It wasn't loud, nor did it shake the earth.

It honestly didn't even hurt.

Whatever he was going to say next was trapped in his throat as he felt something shift inside of him.

He knows he should probably feel something, besides the tingly sensation, as he watched his fingers begin to dissolve into plumes of dust, but he just couldn't. 

Not as he watched his wrists crumble, or felt his toes start to give way.

Or when he looked up to see their shocked and horrified faces, frozen in place as they watched the event unfurl in front of them.

A soft laugh escapes his mouth as the rest of his arms and left leg go and it finally hits him that this is it.

No more fighting weirdos in costumes or getting shot at every night.

No more draining arguments or fights with those who he might've seen as family once upon a time. 

No more ending every day alone in some crappy safehouse, cold and tired beyond belief.

No more grappling with an existence that left him wrung out.

So, as the last of him began to drift away, he felt relief.

Sure, he was leaving behind his teammates. 

But he knew that they'd be okay; his absence barely meant anything when he was alive. So what difference would it make if he was dead? Again.

Other than them, what else was there for him?

Contentment joins relief as he watches what was his neck drift away.

Finally, everything goes black.


End file.
